Abandoned
by mytechnicoloreyes
Summary: When his nightmares become reality, Billie finds himself in a mental hospital. Painful injections, never ending nightmares, and a loss for music. Can it get any worse?
1. What's happening?

_Author's note:_

Hi everyone! It's Val :) So in case you didn't read my bulletins on my old website, this is where I'm going to be publishing my stories from now on. Instead of having you download a pdf, it's just easier this way. :) So I'll be posting the first parts from this series, and I'll continue it. So here's part one! :) xo - Val

* * *

_Where am I?_

_How did I get here?_

_What is this smell?_

_The small man thought to himself as he looked down at his feet, they were tied up, as were his small arms. Billie started squirming as he realized this wasn't where he belonged. Bursting into a panic Billie tried screaming, but his voice felt so strained, he couldn't. "It'll only hurt you more if you keep struggling." a deep but young sounding voice said from the shadows. "Who are you?" Billie said in a soft cracky voice. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that." "Please..." Billie said as he looked down in shame noticing cuts all over the sensitive skin on his stomach, tears formed and started falling from his dark green eyes. The person emerged from the shadows and gently caressed Billie's cheek. Stroking the tears from his face, Billie violently jerked his head away, there wasn't much he could do being tied up. "Don't... touch me.." Billie said as he looked up at the face, this person... was someone he had met before... he just couldn't recall who he was. The tiny man felt exhausted, but he tried to keep contact with this man in the shadows. The man slowly leaned in and kissed Billie's cheek, the smaller man squirmed and pulled away. The man pulled in again, but before his lips could touch the small man's Billie spit at the man's face. Disgusted the larger man wiped it off his face, "You little fucker, I'll teach you..." he said as he punched the small man's stomach, Billie whimpered helplessly... his chest was heaving, as he tried to hold back his sobs. "You see, that's what you get when you act like an arrogant asshole.." the overpowering man said. "Now... Where was I?" the man purred in a gut-wrenching tone. Billie winced, as the man pulled out his knife and cut another scratch into his stomach. "Please..." Billie said as his voice grew faint._

Being strangled in his sheets, he struggled. Twisting, and squirming helplessly Billie tried to break free, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a small sob. Losing his breath the small man lay there and let the painful ecstasy of being suffocated take him over.

"Billie! Oy! Man where are you?" Mike called from the foyer in the small rockstar's big house. Billie, hearing Mike's voice could do nothing but try and call him, but the sheets were wrapped so tightly around him, he couldn't break free. Mike walked into Billie's room two cappuccinos in hand, "Hey Bill- What the fuck?" Mike said as dropped the cappuccinos and rushed to Billie's side, pulling the smaller man out of the sheets, "Hey you asshole! Wake up!" he said as he patted the brunette's cheek, Billie lay there almost unconscious. _Oh god... I didn't finish my C.P.R. class! What do I do? What do I do?_ The tall dirty blonde thought to himself. He stared at the small brunette man, "Oh god, I REALLY don't want to do mouth to mouth with you, especially after you kissed Tre.." Mike said in a panic, he leaned in ready to connect lips, as he closed his eyes tight he suddenly felt a slap on his cheek "What the hell Mike? You were not about to kiss me were you?" The small brunette asked looking shocked. "Oh shit! You're alive!" Mike said as he hugged the smaller man. "Of course I'm alive! What the hell is your problem?" Billie demanded with a small chuckle. "But.. but you w-weren't breathing?" Mike said with a confused look on his face, quickly changing the subject "Oh my God, I owe you a new carpet..." Mike said as he pointed to the cappuccinos on the floor. "Goddammit Mike!" the brunette said as he laughed. "Hey, I have some things to get from my house, so you get dressed and I'll be back in thirty minutes alright?" the tall slender man said, "Okay, I'll be ready!" Billie replied with a small smile. Five minutes later Mike was gone.

Billie took off his clothes and climbed into the shower_. What the hell is wrong with me? What kind of dream was that... t-that guy. And what the fuck was up with Mike! Damn, everything has been so weird these days. _He thought to himself, as he gave a small frown, feeling the cold water rush from his neck down to the small of his back. "What is wrong with me?" That particular question lingered in his mind, then suddenly the brunette winced, a sharp pain had gone through his body, in the same spot where the man had cut him in his dream. Billie quickly got out of the shower, wrapping himself in his towel, _I think the pain is gone... _he thought to himself, as he walked out of the bathroom to his closet. He put on a pair of pants, and was searching for a shirt when the pain came back. "Ahh!" Billie screamed in pain, and he clutched his stomach and collapsed to the floor. Curled in a ball he lay there on the floor, helpless and throbbing in pain. Whimpering, Billie tried to get up and go grab his cell phone... he stood up, grabbing his bed post for support. Grasping his phone desperately he started pounding the keys, but his knees trembled and got weak, they gave in and he collapsed yet again. This time the pain was more excruciating, screaming for help the tiny man clutched himself and shut his eyes, like a child hiding from a monster, wishing the fear away. His senses were fading and he felt so helpless.

_About half an hour later-_

"Tre! Call 9-1-1! Now! He's on the floor!" Billie heard Mike say. Mike sounded like he was in a tunnel, and he was just getting farther and farther away. "I don't know! Just call..." Mike's voice was fading faster, "Billie, stay with me..." Mike's voice was cut off, and Billie had blacked out.


	2. Change

part 2

_Author's note:_

Hi! :) First I want to say thank you all for the wonderful messages I've been receiving! Here's part two.

xo - Val

When Billie awoke, he was laying on a hospital bed with a needle through his arm. He softly gasped, nobody else knew this but, he really hated needles. His fingers were trembling as he touched the needle as softly as he could, he touched it a little to hard and felt a sharp pain in his tattooed arm. "Ow.." he said in an unpleasant tone. Rolling his big green eyes, he looked around the room. Searching for a sign, wondering what the hell was going on. "Ah, I see you have awakened Mr. Armstrong." The doctor said as he walked into the pale white room, Billie didn't bother to glance up at him, he was to busy eyeing the needle in his arm. "Hey, can you please tell me why I am here? I don't even know what's going on..." Billie said impatiently.

Before giving the small brunette what he asked for the doctor said "So, what seems to be the problem Mr. Armstrong? Why do YOU think you are here?" he asked, "Well, early this morning I was feeling pains in my lower stomach, and that's all I remember..." Billie said faintly, still looking at the needle. "Well, have you been stressed lately? Have you been eating properly? You are quite underweight for a man of your age." The doctor asked, "Yeah, I've been fine... I'm just.. ugh, I don't know why… Can I please just leave?" Billie asked in an annoyed tone. "I'm sorry Mr. Armstrong, but I can't let you leave yet." he replied. "Why can't I leave? I'm perfectly fine!" Billie protested as he tried to sit up, but then suddenly felt that familiar sharp sensation in his lower stomach. "Ahhhh fuck!" the small man yelped, as he fell back onto the bed, and clutched himself into a tiny ball. "Well, well it certainly appears you are not fine Mr. Armstr-" "Billie... you can call me Billie.." he grunted interrupting the doctor, "Billie then, you cannot go home yet. You still have severe injuries that need stitching done.", "What are you talking about?" the small man said as he lifted up his shirt, surprised to see six cuts across his lower stomach going down all the way down to where his pelvis ended. Billie gasped, shocked at the sight of the wounds, he had never remembered getting them! _Where the fuck did these come from? Why do they hurt so much! Fuck! I don't remember getting these! _he thought to himself.

"Doctor! You are needed in the ICU!" a young nurse said as she quickly budded in. "I'll be right there, thank you Darcy. As for you Billie Joe, you will probably be in here for a while. So relax and get some rest." the doctor said as he scribbled quickly on his note pad. "I will send a nurse in to refill your morphine, and get you food, we have to prepare you for surgery." the doctor said as he quickly rushed out the room. Billie lay in his bed, staring out the window. _How did I get here, I don't want to get surgery? God this room is so fucking cold... _he thought, as he wrapped his arms around himself trying to stay warm.

"Damn it's boring in here... What the hell am I supposed to do?" he said to himself, eyeballing the room. _Maybe I should just take a nap... _he thought, as he closed his eyes, curled in in a ball and fell into a deep sleep.

_"Look at me..." the man in the shadows said, as he tightly gripped the face of the tiny man. Billie grunted softly, trying not to show any fear. "What do you want?..." Billie asked wryly._

_"I want you to know, that this isn't the end, I want you to know that your worst fears will soon be with you, I want you to know that you're mine." the large figure in the shadows said, as he unhooked the small man picking him up into his arms, and then set him on his feet. The dark figure stood about a whole foot taller than Billie who was a small five foot seven. The man was obviously a lot bigger than the tiny man, who only weighed one hundred and sixty four pounds. The dark figure grabbed Billie and held onto him tightly, Billie felt so overpowered and weak. The dark man lifted the tiny man up, letting his legs dangle below him as he pressed forceful kissed against the little man's soft cheeks. "Stop!... Please... stop it now!" Billie yelled as he squirmed awkwardly, as the forceful kisses went down to his over-sensitive neck. Billie tried to keep his moaning back, but it couldn't be contained.. he was so damn sensitive there. "Stop it! Now! Please! Just stop!" the tiny man screamed as he jerked around hard, but not hard enough, the large man's grasp was to strong. He was in a bind that couldn't be broken._

Billie awoke to the sounds of wheels being rolled on the floor, and high heels tapping. Billie grunted as he tried to turn the other way to see what was going on. The pain was to much, he couldn't handle the strong pressure, so the small man just lay there. "Ah, yes this is your room." a nurse said, she seemed to be talking so another person. "I didn't know I was going to be sharing my damn room." the other person said, "I'm sorry sir, but we are currently out of rooms and this is the only one available. So, please have a rest." the nurse said as she lay the young man on the bed, and quickly left the room. _Are they gone? I can't hear anything… _he thought to himself. As tired as he was, the small man let sleep overtake his body, and fell back to sleep.


	3. New Expectations

_Author's note:_

Part three for you lovely people :) Kind of short, but I've been in a hurry lately!

xo - Val

* * *

The dark brown eyes, stared at the small figure laying curled up in a ball on the hospital bed across from him. _Damn… that dude is freaking tiny…. _he thought to himself, as his penetrating brown eyes followed every defenseless boney curve of the small mans body, from the shaggy black hair to the red and black striped socks that covered his feet. Curled up in such a vulnerable position clinging onto his stomach, such a small man. He tried to pay attention to the t.v., instead of the tiny man. Listening to the news broadcast on the large flat screen television, trying to keep his attention off of the small dark figure who was so close to him. His mind started wondering, pondering on why he was even here in the first place, in a mental hospital. The young man with brown eyes, could remember clearly…. the words of his beloved echoing throughout his mind… _just let her go… she never wanted you…. _he forced himself to believe. His thoughts being interrupted by sharp sounds of pain, coming from the other side of the room. With concern, he peered over to where the tiny man lay. The small brunette struggled, and writhed against the bed, moaning and gasping for air as the tiny man clung to himself in a fearful childlike manner. The young man got off of his mattress and walked over to where the small man lay, struggling uncontrollably. Hesitating to wake the small man, the chocolate brown eyes stared at the small man, eyeing his pale face, with features so feminine but yet so strong. _He is… beautiful… almost unreal.. _he thought to himself, and then snapped back to reality. "Ummm… Hey… Dude.." he said as his hand softly went over the small shoulder of the brunette. Moaning and writhing against the bed, the small man awoke with a sharp gasp, and his big green eyes shot open.

_(back to billie's point of view:)_

Heart pounding, throbbing, racing against time. His heart beat out of his small constricted chest, _Who is this…. those eyes… where have I seen those dark, brown eyes…. _the small brunette thought to himself… his thoughts being interrupted, "Hey, man are you alright?.. You were.. uh.. making noises.." the other man said. Billie couldn't even answer, he was so distracted by the appearance of the other man. Long graceful facial features, strong cheekbones, dark brown eyes, pale white skin, and naturally red lips… the tiny man found himself lost in the brown eyes that stared down on him. Uncontrollably tears started to fill his eyes, and a strong wave of fear stretched over him… he felt so scared, but yet so safe. "Hello…. can you talk? Can you hear me man? Are you okay?" the pale red lips asked the tiny brunette, as he set his large hands on the smaller mans back. Choking on his tears, Billie tried to collect himself, "..humph.. ah.. um.. y-yeah I-I'm o-okay.." the small man said as he stuttered on every word, wiping the painful tears from his eyes. "Do you need me to call the nurse?" the tall pale figure asked, "No… I'm not a fucking b-b-baby.." Billie said in a sudden vent of anger. "Jeez, dude.. Sorry I didn't mean to piss you off.." the tall figure said, _Man this guy is fucking huge… _Billie thought to himself, as he thought of something to say. The tall figure turned and walked back towards his bed, and swiftly fell onto the small mattress.

Billie sniffled as he pulled the zipper up on his black, oversized hoodie. Sitting with his knees pulled in close, his shoulders shook with every breath he took, breathing in the scent on his sleeve… it smelt like home. He slowly pushed his hood up, hiding the dark shaggy hair, for some reason he always felt safe with his hood up. Silence filled the air, Billie hated silence…. he trembled at the very thought of it.

"Lunch time! Everyone gather to the cafeteria!" A loud voice said through large speakers on the wall, Billie jumped out of his bones. He wasn't expecting such a noise so sudden.

"Where's the cafeteria?" Billie asked the tall figure with questioning eyes, as he wiped his nose with his sleeve, looking like a child. "It's outside past the courtyard…" the tall figure said, "I can show you the way if you want?" he added. Billie nodded in approval, "My name is Seth by the way.." the tall brunette said as he held a hand out to Billie offering help off the bed. "I'm Billie…" the small man said as he took it, _holy fuck.. this dude has some big ass hands… _he thought to himself seeing how much bigger Seth's hands were than his.. "Wow, Billie you have really little hands!" Seth said with a chuckle, as he held Billie's hand up and examined it. "Shut up.." Billie said pulling his hand away, Seth turned around and got a full look at the tiny brunette. "You're really short too!" he said in an amusing tone as he patted Billie's hair, "You say that like you're surprised…" Billie said with a sneer. Seth laughed, as he laced up his shoe and stood up, standing at six foot four he towered the tiny man, who was only a small five foot seven. "Holy shit…." Billie said as he looked up in amazement, like a child seeing the Eiffel Tower for the first time. Billie laughed.. _wow…. this is the first time I've laughed in a long time…. _he thought to himself… "'Ey..… You ready Billie?" Seth said as he held the door open, his other arm pointing to the hall, "Yeah.. I'm coming…" Billie said as he made his way out the door, following Seth.


	4. Better Now

So here is part four! I was very tired when I wrote this, so don't mind any typos kay? Spell check is for amateurs ;)

xo - Val

* * *

Billie felt slightly out of place as he walked next to his new friend Seth. Seth was so tall, and strong looking, Billie couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous of the bigger man's strong build. They stepped out into the courtyard of the hospital, a chill ran down Billie's spine as the sun peaking lightly through the overcast clouds shone on him. He was enjoying the early November weather. He hadn't been outside since the beginning of September, one month. Seth walked along, at his normal pace and turned to notice he was walking alone. He turned around to see Billie smelling the growing winter roses, as the tiny man pulled his hood off. "Are you okay Billie?" Seth asked, "Yeah.. I'm okay. It's really nice out here… it's so… calm." Seth smiled, acknowledging Billie taking his time. "It really is huh? Very beautiful." Billie nodded, "We better hurry up, or else all the jello cups will be gone!" Seth said in an amused tone, as he grabbed Billie's hand and dragged him by the wrist.

Filled with three hundred people, the cafeteria was a really loud place. "Wow, there's a lot of mental people in the world…" Billie said with a chuckle, _Wow… it's even funnier to think that I'M one of them.. _he thought to himself, as he laughed. Seth giggled, "You're funny Billie Joe." he said. They walked to the back of the long line, and stood there. "What's for lunch today anyways?" Billie asked Seth, "I have no clue.. all I know is that they have amazing jello, and if I don't get any I'll be pissed.." Seth said in an impatient tone, jumping around to try and see exactly how long the line was. "Haha, is it really _that _ good?" he asked, "Hell yeah!" Seth said.

"I feel like I'm in high school again!" Billie said excitedly, "Oh my God, I know what you mean!" Seth replied. Billie felt a small urge of sadness rush over him, "Hey.. do you know why I'm here Seth?.." he said quietly, the tiny mans voice trailing off. "Not at all.." Seth said noticing Billie's hesitation, "You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with saying it…" he added, looking down at his shoes. "Well, nobody really knows I'm here…. Other than my two best friends, the doctors, and my mom…. I don't feel l-like I can talk about it with anyone…" he stuttered, "Well, Billie if it means anything to you, you can talk to me if you feel like you don't have anyone…" Seth said awkwardly as he ran his hands through his dark hair, that wrapped around his neck gently brushing the top of his shoulders. "Really?" the smaller man said. "Of coa-" Seth started to say, "Hey gay guys! Sorry to break the love fest but you need to move your asses! The lines moving!" a guy yelled from behind them. Billie felt embarrassed… _Is that really what we look like? Two gays?… _the thought made Billie shudder, he felt hurt… Seth had noticed the flash of embarrassment that flashed over Billie's mirror-like eyes. It seriously pissed him off…. "Hey, why don't you shut the fuck up and mind your own.. alright Trent?" Seth yelled back, Billie was shocked by Seth's reaction… his eyes widened, he felt a bit amused. Trent came over to where Seth and Billie stood, "What did you say Seth?" Trent said in a husky tone, bucking his chest out. "You heard me.." the tall brunette replied. "Why don't you just take you and your little dwarf and get lost!" Trent yelled pointing accusingly at Billie. Normally Billie would start swearing and cussing at this asshole, but right now he was so weak.. He just couldn't. Seth rolled his eyes, and started to walk off "Come on Billie, let's go." he said as he and Billie walked up the line. "What can I get you dear?" The smiling cafeteria lady said, "Um.. I'll just have the rice, and the jello.." Billie said. "Okay! here you go dear." she said pilling a mountain of rice onto the tray seeing how skinny the small man was, then handing the tray down to the short man, "Thank you." Billie replied reaching up. He waited for Seth, "What about you honey?" she asked Seth, "I'll take everything please!" Seth said smiling wide. "Okay, here you go big boy!" she sad handing Seth the heavy tray. Seth smiled seeing the jello jiggle. Seeing there were no seats in the cafeteria Seth pointed to the exit, "Wanna eat outside?" he asked eyeing his jello, "Sure." Billie shrugged.

It was so peaceful outside, nobody was out, Billie smiled in adoration of the clouds covering the sun. "So what'd you wanna talk about Billie?" Seth said as he took a mouthful of his jello almost devouring the whole jiggly substance. "Oh… um.. how I got here.." Billie said awkwardly. "Well, shoot, you can tell me." he replied chewing in delight, "Okay… well here goes. So, I was having these dreams for a while… and in the dreams... there was, this man.. h-he was cutting me, and l-like torturing me…" Billie's voice quivered, he continued "and.. I was trapped, and I would wake up fine… but then, the cuts he did on my body in the dream, would appear…. and I don't understand how…. I know this sounds crazy…" he said as he fidgeted with the end of his sleeve. Swallowing harshly Seth looked at Billie "Well, I don't think it's crazy at all Billie, I mean you don't know anything about it… So why the hell should you feel bad for it?" "Well, because…. nobody believes me! My mom doesn't believe me, my best friends Mike and Tre sure as hell don't, and they're my best friends! They all think I did this to myself!" Billie said as he lifted his shirt showing Seth the vicious stitched wounds. Seth gasped at the sight of them, "Well, why would they think you did this to yourself Billie?" he replied in concern, "Ugh…. because…. well a while back there was an incident…." he said ashamed, "What kind of incident?.." , "Ugh….. I was really depressed back then…. and I did some stupid shit, and my mom got worried. So ever since then, she lost some trust from me… and now whatever I do, she'll intrude into my life and just take control!" he said frustrated, "Oh… Well… if it helps, I believe you Billie Joe." Seth said with a faint smile. Billie glanced over to him, "You do?" he asked shocked. "Of coarse, why wouldn't I? You trusted me enough to tell me this, why shouldn't I trust you?" Seth replied. Billie felt so happy, he couldn't even describe how much those words meant to him, how much he _needed _to hear this. To be trusted meant something to the small man, it meant a lot. Without words, Billie sent what he wanted to say in a small smile. "Do you want my jello Seth? I got it for you." Billie said laughing. "Hell yeah!" Seth said taking the jello, "Thanks." , "You're welcome." Billie replied, dumping the untouched rice into the trash can. "You don't eat very much do you Billie?" Seth said in a teasing tone, "You sound like my mother! Just shut up and eat your jello!" Billie laughed, "Whatever you say Billie, whatever you say!" Seth ate his jello, happy to find a friend. So happy that he had a small something to get his mind off his pain, even if only for a little while, Seth was happy.


	5. Look After You

So, school has been pretty stressing lately, sorry I haven't written much. I know I promised to have this out by the end of August, sorry to have kept you waiting like a whole month. 0_o

But here's the awaited part five to make up for it!

xo - Val

* * *

"Okay Mr. Armstrong, it's time to clean your wounds." the nurse said as she walked into to the room, Billie was sitting on his bed, hair tousled from being woken up. _It's 5:30 a.m. for God's sake! _He thought to himself, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Seth was across the room in his bed asleep _lucky asshole... _he thought. The nurse walked over to Billie's bed, "Okay Mr. Armstrong I'll need you to take off your shirt, and take off your pants please." she said as she prepped the cleaning tools. Billie raised an eyebrow, "My boxers too?" he asked amused. "No, leave your undergarments on please." she replied, as she walked out of the room to go get some needles. Billie hopped off of his bed and started pulling his shirt off. Shirtless, he slowly moved down to his sweat pants. _Wait, Seth is still in here... what if he looks at me or something? _He thought awkwardly, hesitantly Billie pulled his pants down and kicked them off from his ankle.

Billie shivered, only in his boxers he waited for the nurse to return. After about ten minutes, the nurse returned with all the necessary tools. "Okay, please lay down on your bed Mr. Armstrong." she said, Billie obeyed. Billie nervously stared up at the ceiling paying attention to the details of the expensive paint, he was scared. The nurse prepped her tools and walked over to where the small man lay. "This might be painful, so I'm going to need you to breathe when I say so. Just tell me when you are ready Mr. Armstrong." she said tenderly but sternly at the same time. Billie breathed in, "I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be..." he said.

The nurse folded Billie's boxers down a little lower, and prepared some antiseptic lotion. She spread it over the brunette's stomach, Billie gasped at the cold sensation goosebumps covered his arms and stomach, stretching down to his pelvic bones. "Don't worry Mr. Armstrong, the lotion heats up after a few minutes." she said reassuringly. The nurse continued to spread the lotion on the areas above the small mans navel. Billie winced harshly as she moved to the sensitive skin below his navel. Billie had the deeper cuts in between his obvious pelvic bones heading toward his groin. As the nurse moved lover, the pain got harsher. Billie struggled awkwardly as the stinging sensations over took him from his hips down. "Relax Mr. Armstrong, this is just the beginning of your treatment." _What? There's more? _he thought to himself, if preparation was bad... how much worse would the actual cleaning be?

After 10 minutes of painful preparation, the nurse pulled her gloves on. "We are going to begin Mr. Armstrong, have you ever had these kind of injections?" she asked, "No..." Billie said looking frightened, "So basically I am going to give you a series of injections once every two weeks until the inflammation goes down." she replied patiently, "How many s-shots are in the series?" Billie asked, his voice cracking. "Four shots for start, and in your next cleaning we'll increase the number, depending on your needs. But today we will do four." she said. Billie's tolerance limit was two... He was scared.. He didn't want four damn shots. "Oh.." he said, voice fading. "Okay, so let's begin." she said prepping the first needle. "Now this will hurt, so I want you to just stay as relaxed as possible." she said, Billie nodded. The nurse gave Billie a stress ball to squeeze, and told him to lay flat on his back. Again, Billie focused on the ceiling. His focus was stopped by the painful prick of the first needle, he whimpered softly and clamped his eyes shut. The small man hated this, he hated the way he could feel the substance entering his body, making the pulse in his veins speed. the nurse pulled the needle out of the small man's lower stomach, she rubbed the area with a small cotton swab. "Here's number two Mr. Armstrong relax..." she said as she pressed the needle in below the small man's navel Billie gasped breathlessly, it hurt like hell. He started to struggle, but the nurse pressed her free hand onto Billie's chest and pushed him down softly. Then she quickly removed the needle. Billie felt the loss sharply, "Ahhhh!..." he yelled, "Please, no more..." he said gasping for air. "Just two more Mr. Armstrong, it'll be fine. Just relax." she said, Billie tried to do so. It was so hard, he was practically being forced to face one of his fears. "We'll be moving lower down your stomach, so these last two might be very painful, because as we get near the groin it gets more sensitive. But I want you to try and relax all of your muscles, and just take deep breaths." she said feeling sentiment for the suffering man. She grabbed the third tube of medicine, and held it firmly in her hand, "Okay, I'm going to count to three Mr. Armstrong we are almost there." she said pausing, "One... Two... and Three..." she said slowly as she pressed the needle into the sensitive skin Billie cried out sharply, it hurt so much. The green eyes watered in pain, with the one little movement Billie made he caused the needle to pull at his skin "Ahhh! Stop it! Stop it!" he cried as he squirmed and moved, nothing mattered now, he just wanted to get out of here. The small man's struggles were interrupted by a strong force holding him down, "You'll just make it worse if you move Billie..." Seth said with his hands holding the smaller man down. Billie opened his tear struck eyes, he looked into the familiar brown eyes, "Okay Mr. Armstrong, only one more." Billie hadn't even noticed when the nurse removed the needle. Seth smiled down at Billie, "You hear that? Just one more." he said reassuringly. Billie shook his head "No! Please... I can't... I can't do..." he pleaded. "Shh, it's okay." Seth said, "I'm not going to leave you, you can do it." He said patting Billie's hair. Out of desperation, Billie had a death grip on Seth's arm. "Okay, here we go. Relax Mr. Armstrong." she said as she pressed the last needle into the small man. Billie squirmed, as Seth held him down locking eyes with him. Before he knew it the shot was already over, and not even in him anymore. "Good job Mr. Armstrong, and thank you Seth." the nurse said smiling at Seth. Billie let go of Seth and relaxed, _Holy fuck. _he thought. "You should get some rest," Seth said as he pulled the covers over the small man, Billie nodded. Billie shut his eyes, and he was out cold.


End file.
